L'attente de toute une vie
by ilianakate
Summary: SPOILER Saison 6 : comment pourrait se dérouler le dernier épisode de la saison 6 ? Avec Castle et Beckett tout est possible, mais sont-ils vraiment maître de leur destin? Voici ma vision de cet ultime épisode... à vous de juger...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici un OS qu j'ai écrit après une petite discussion avec ma jumelle (pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question, je parle de Madoka) concernant la fin de la saison 6. Evidemment, j'ai un sacré paquet d'épisode en retard (le dernier que j'ai vu en entier est l'épisode 11 ou 12 de la saison 5), donc forcément il risque d'y avoir un léger décalage par rapport à la série à proprement parlé… **

**Je ne comptais pas poster cet OS, mais après l'avoir fait lire à ma jumelle et à une autre de nos amies commune, j'ai changé d'avis et ai décidé de vous le proposer. J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. **

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai plus de bêta, donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes qui risqueraient de demeurer malgré une relecture attentive. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que celles-ci soient suffisemment nombreuses pour entraver la lecture de cet OS. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture à vous ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'attente de toute une vie**

« Je vous déclare mari et femme » énonça solennellement l'homme d'église, une expression bienveillante sur le visage.

Il avait prononcé ces mots à de très nombreuses reprises tout au long de son sacerdoce, et pourtant, la même émotion l'habitait chaque fois qu'il observait la joie de ces couples qu'il bénissait. Et aujourd'hui, il était plus que jamais heureux d'avoir choisi cette voix et d'être celui qui unissait cet homme et cette femme. Leurs visages exprimaient une telle sérénité, un tel bonheur, qu'il était difficile de ne pas se mettre au diapason de leur humeur. Et plus que tout, c'était l'amour indéfectible qu'ils se vouaient l'un l'autre et qui se propageait en vague douce sur l'assistance qui l'émouvait par-dessus tout. Il connaissait bien ces deux personnes. L'une pour l'avoir baptisée à sa naissance, et l'autre parce qu'il aimait ses livres. Et comme tous leurs amis, il était persuadé que si les âmes sœurs existaient, alors indéniablement Dieu avait créé ces deux-là dans cet unique perspective.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » poursuivit-il en souriant alors que des reniflements peu discrets lui parvenaient du premier rang.

« Enfin ! » soupira l'heureux marié, faisant rire l'assistance et lever les yeux au ciel de sa jeune épouse.

Sans tenir compte de tous ces regards braqués sur eux, uniquement concentré sur celle qui était à présent toute à lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant délicatement à lui, puis relevant une main pour prendre en coupe son magnifique visage, il se pencha vers elle, s'immobilisant au moment où leurs souffles se mêlaient.

« Je vous aime madame Castle » sourit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui pétillant de joie de sa femme.

« Je vous aime monsieur Castle » souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement son nez du sien, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

Dans un même mouvement, ils abolirent les quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages et s'embrassèrent enfin dans un silence religieux. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, et Castle referma ses bras autour de la taille fuselée de sa compagne qui enroula les siens autour de son cou, lui rendant son étreinte avec passion. Ce furent les sifflets moqueurs de leurs amis qui les poussèrent à se séparer, même s'ils restèrent étroitement enlacés, perdus dans le regard de l'autre pour une de ces discussions dont ils avaient le secret. Sur un dernier baiser, ils se tournèrent vers leurs invités, un sourire radieux sur le visage, reflétant parfaitement celui qu'arboraient leurs proches.

« Que la paix du Christ habite en votre maison et que de vrais amis se tiennent à vos côtés pour partager vos joies et vous aider dans la peine. Que toute personne en difficulté trouve auprès de vous soutien et réconfort. Que votre foyer soit un exemple pour les autres. Que Dieu tout-puissant vous bénisse, le Père, le Fils et le Saint-Esprit. » conclut l'homme de foi en une dernière bénédiction.

« Amen ! » clama d'une seule voix la foule.

« Allez en paix mes enfants ! » les congédia-t-il, conscients de l'impatience qui animait ce couple de sortir d'ici savourer pleinement leur nouveau statut.

Avec un sourire rieur, Castle offrit son bras à Kate qui l'accepta en lui adressant un regard complice, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie connue d'eux seuls, puis d'une démarche lente et assurée, ils remontèrent la nef, invitants d'un sourire leurs amis et familles à les suivre vers la lumière éclatante. Et ce fut sous des dizaines de flashs qu'ils émergèrent de l'église comme mari et femme. Ils prirent quelques minutes la pose, puis sentant la patience de Kate s'émousser, il congédia la presse d'un geste de la main, et instantanément, les photographes se dispersèrent. Castle avait été très clair concernant leur présence, et ils avaient acceptés de se prêter au jeu, pour le plus grand soulagement de Kate qui se voyait mal les supporter toute la journée. Mais elle savait que s'ils avaient refusés qu'ils les photographient à la sortie de l'église, ceux-ci auraient probablement gâché le reste des festivités, et de cela, il n'était pas question.

Après les paparazzis, ce furent leurs amis qui les mitraillèrent de photos, et ils durent se prêter aux jeux, acceptant de prendre la pose jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau Castle perçoive l'irritation de son épouse. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait interpréter le moindre raidissement de son corps, et il savait que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas Lanie dans son élan, leur mariage se solderait par une tentative de meurtre sur la personne de la demoiselle d'honneur et l'arrestation de la mariée. Pas tout à fait la façon dont il avait prévu de passer sa nuit de noce. Faisant un signe à Esposito, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Kate et l'entraîna en direction de la limousine qui les attendait patiemment pour les conduire au Jardin Botanique que Castle avait réussi à louer pour le week-end en faisant jouer ses relations. Même si en apprenant que c'était pour son mariage, les responsables ne s'étaient pas trop fait prier. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas accès à l'ensemble du site, mais Castle avait simplement exprimé le désir de valser sous les cerisiers en fleur avec sa future épouse.

« Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire où tu as réservé pour la journée ? » s'enquit Kate une fois confortablement installée dans la limousine, soulagée d'être enfin seule avec son mari.

« C'est une surprise, et si tu n'aimes pas, tu pourras encore faire annuler le mariage ! » plaisanta-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Pourquoi faire annuler le mariage alors qu'il me suffit de te faire disparaître et d'empocher le jackpot ? » le taquina-t-elle en éclatant de rire devant son expression outrée.

« Je te manquerais beaucoup trop ! » assura-t-il en la couvant d'un tendre regard.

« Plus que tu ne l'imagine » acquiesça-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui, l'invitant à la rejoindre sur la banquette qu'elle occupait.

« Ne crois pas ça » la contredit-il en la calant contre son torse « Je sais exactement ce que tu ressentirais » ajouta-t-il en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de sa femme.

« Et comment ? » s'étonna-t-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Il me suffit de penser à ce que je ressentirais si je te perdais » répondit-il en toute simplicité en penchant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Emue, Kate tourna son visage et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser resta léger, malgré leur désir grandissant. Ils profitèrent simplement du moment, échangeant de tendres caresses et de doux effleurements. Ils auraient toute la nuit pour laisser libre cours à la fougueuse passion qui couvait en eux. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient juste heureux d'être dans les bras de l'autre.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » l'interrogea Castle en sentant la voiture ralentir.

Suspicieuse, Kate jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, mais les vitres teintées l'empêchèrent de découvrir ce que lui avait si soigneusement dissimuler Castle au cours des préparatifs du mariage. Il avait tenu à ce que cela reste un secret, et elle avait accepté en comprenant combien c'était important pour lui. Il semblait tant tenir à lui faire cette surprise qu'elle s'était retenue de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle et avait bridée sa curiosité.

« Avec mon cœur » assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

« Alors fermes les yeux et ne triches pas » souffla-t-il le regard vibrant d'amour.

Faisant la moue, elle obtempéra malgré tout, et se laissa guider en toute confiance en dehors de la voiture. Une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et instinctivement, elle prit de profondes respirations, tentant d'en déterminer l'origine. Le vent lui caressait agréablement le visage, et les rayons du soleil la réchauffaient doucement, signe qu'ils étaient en extérieur, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer où exactement. Après tout, les parcs ne manquaient pas à New-York.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux » lui murmura Castle, son souffle chaud effleurant le velouté de sa joue alors que son corps se pressait contre son dos.

Lentement, le cœur battant follement d'anticipation, elle ouvrit les paupières, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement en découvrant les cerisiers en fleurs du Jardin Botanique. Elle adorait cet endroit depuis qu'elle y était venue pour son dixième anniversaire avec ses parents. Elle pouvait presque voir sa mère rire sous ces arbres majestueux, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait confié à Castle qu'elle avait l'impression que sa mère était à ses côtés lorsqu'elle venait s'y promener, et il avait tout naturellement voulu qu'elle ait cette impression en ce jour si spécial. Si elle n'en était pas déjà éperdument amoureuse, elle serait tombée pour lui en cet instant précis.

« Merci mon amour, c'est parfait ! » murmura-t-elle en se tournant dans ses bras pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Tout comme Kate, les invités s'émerveillèrent de pouvoir circuler dans ces merveilleux jardins sans avoir à composer avec la foule habituelle, et la journée se déroula dans une gaieté légère et contagieuse, si bien que personne ne remarqua la disparition des mariées avant que Lanie ne se lance à la recherche de sa meilleure amie et ne découvre leur fugue.

« En voilà deux qui étaient pressés de partir en lune de miel ! » commenta Esposito en échangeant un regard moqueur avec Ryan.

« Quand ce sera ton tour vieux, tu comprendras » sourit-il simplement en couvant Jenny du regard.

Pensif, Javier observa Lanie, se demandant fugacement où ils en seraient tous les deux s'ils n'avaient pas rompus aussi bêtement. Peut-être qu'eux aussi seraient mariés. Non, Lanie lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier. Légèrement amer, il vida d'une traite sa coupe de champagne, se demandant si Castle avait prévu des alcools plus forts. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers le bar, pensant à ses amis qui devaient être en route pour une île paradisiaque. Il les enviait, même s'il était mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir qu'ils méritaient amplement d'être enfin heureux après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Soupirant, il s'accouda au bar et commanda un whisky, rapidement rejoint par Ryan qui s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés.

« A papa et maman ! » trinqua-t-il avec un sourire rieur en choquant son verre contre celui de son ami.

« A leur bonheur ! » renchérit Ryan avant de vider son verre.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Castle et Beckett embarquaient à bord du jet privé de l'écrivain. Kate s'était un peu fait priée, mais Castle avait su qu'il avait remporté la partie en lui faisant remarquer que dans son jet, ils auraient un vrai lit à leur disposition, et qu'ils seraient seuls en dehors du pilote. Il n'avait pas fait appel à une hôtesse, préférant se retrouver en toute intimité avec sa muse. Et au sourire satisfait de Kate alors qu'elle prenait place dans un des confortables fauteuils en cuir, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

« Nous pouvons décoller » annonça-t-il après avoir refermée la porte de l'avion.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué notre départ ? » demanda-t-elle en riant en imaginant la tête de leurs invités.

« Probablement, mais cela m'est égal. Nous sommes restés plus que nécessaire à mon goût ! » rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

« Castle, si je t'avais écouté, nous aurions filé aussitôt après l'église ! » s'amusa Kate en secouant la tête, priant secrètement pour que jamais son homme ne change.

« Comme s'ils avaient besoin de nous pour boire à nos frais ! » fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

« Nous sommes parvenus à notre altitude de vol, vous pouvez retirer vos ceintures. Passez un agréable vol » leur annonça le pilote, mettant un terme à la conversation.

« As-tu faim ? » demanda Castle en se levant pour se diriger vers le coin cuisine.

« Pas de nourriture non » souffla Kate d'une voix de gorge qui le fit se figer à mi-parcours.

Lentement, le regard rendu presque noir par le désir, il se tourna vers elle, constatant qu'elle s'était également levée, et qu'elle se trouvait à présent près de la porte de la petite cabine privée.

« Tu sais bien que tes désirs sont des ordres » lança-t-il en la rejoignant en deux grandes enjambées avant de la soulever dans les airs.

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je vais faire l'amour avec un homme marié ? » s'enquit-elle dans un rire cristallin de femme heureuse.

« Quant à moi, fais-toi à l'idée que tu seras la dernière femme mariée avec qui je ferais l'amour » s'amusa Castle en refermant du pied la porte de la cabine.

« Mais j'y compte bien Castle… » le menaça-t-elle faussement tout en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur ce corps qu'elle avait appris à connaître aussi bien que le sien.

Principalement occupée par un lit deux personnes, celle-ci était assez étroite, mais cela ne les gêna pas plus que cela. Le lit était assez grand pour eux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. En quelques pas, ils furent près de leur couche nuptiale, et Castle y déposa sa toute nouvelle épouse avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle eut l'impression que le matelas s'était surélevé pour venir épouser son corps. En souriant, elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de son partenaire, et l'attira vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours, ils se dévêtirent lentement, savourant chaque baiser, chaque caresse, s'entraînant l'un l'autre vers un plaisir ineffable. Leurs gémissements et soupirs de plaisir emplissaient l'air, si bien qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au léger bruit qui retentit près de la porte. Et alors qu'ils redescendaient des plages de félicité sur lesquelles ils avaient accostés, un nuage de fumée les entraîna dans une inconscience contre laquelle ils n'eurent pas la force de lutter.

« Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû les interrompre juste avant leur grand moment… » ricana l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la petite pièce.

Avec satisfaction, il observa le couple endormi dans les bras de l'autre, sans se douter le moins du monde que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance et il comptait bien en savourer chaque instant, exactement comme ces deux-là avaient profité de leur nuit de noce. Il n'avait pas prévu de les laisser faire l'amour, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus à peine en plein ciel. Mais finalement, cela ne le surprenait pas. Ils avaient si longtemps lutté contre leurs sentiments qu'à présent, ils avaient pas mal d'années de frustration à assouvir.

« J'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie de jambe en l'air, parce que c'était votre dernière ! » ricana-t-il en quittant la pièce, à présent certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui échapper.

Maintenant qu'il les avait neutralisés, il pouvait se permettre de prendre tout son temps et de passer à la seconde partie de son plan. Pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, il avait débranché la boîte noire et dans quelques minutes, leur avion disparaîtrait des radars de la tour de contrôle. Pour tous, ils allaient s'écraser en mer, et lui pourrait vraiment commencer à s'amuser. Il ignorait encore ce qui serait le plus amusant. Le torturer lui sous les yeux de sa belle, ou bien jouer avec elle sous ses yeux à lui. La seconde option était très tentante, Beckett étant une femme sublime, mais il voulait les faire souffrir autant l'un que l'autre. Et aucun des plans qu'il avait imaginé ne lui paraissait assez jouissif. Il allait devoir rivaliser d'imagination pour assouvir sa vengeance. Mais il n'était pas pressé. Il avait tout son temps avant qu'ils ne se réveillent et plongent dans le cauchemar qu'il avait concocté spécialement pour eux.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… » rigola-t-il tout seul alors qu'il les faisait disparaître derrière un nuage.

Oh oui, ils allaient regretter d'avoir croisé sa route, de s'être entêté alors qu'ils auraient dû renoncer, et surtout de s'être imaginé avoir été plus fort et plus malin que lui. Oui, il allait leur faire payer, et quand il en aurait fini avec eux, il reprendrait tranquillement le cours de son existence avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.


End file.
